A Love Story
by Itigo Lover
Summary: TVXQ members are living their busy lives as normal until they meet this singer. How will she change their lives?


As the seconds went by, I became more anxious, I took a sip of my water bottle since my throat became drier as it was filled with nervousness and insecurity. My manager finally stepped into the room making me feel a little less uneasy.

"AM, how are you feeling?" she asked kindly. Manager Kim was the nicest person on Earth. She would always try to understand my feelings and tried her best in helping me whenever I would need her, I am so glad to have her by my side. She wasn't only pretty in the inside though, people who didn't know her real age, just like me at the beginning, would think that she is in her 20's but she is truly 35 years old. Since we don't know each other for a long time, she told me very little about her past, but one thing she told me was that she only had one boyfriend in her life, and she still thinks about him from time to time, even though he never contacted her after graduating from college.

"A little nervous…" I replied looking down.

"Don't worry, Ana. You did great at the rehearsals, if you do everything just like you did yesterday, those people are going to love you!"

I smiled as I heard her kind words, "Thank you."

"Now you have to go, we can't make the fans wait."

I nodded and once again, my nervousness increasing. Today is my debut, and I'm singing two songs at BoA's Japanese concert, even though she didn't really appreciate my "company". As I headed to the stage I thought about how hard I worked until I got here, and it wasn't just me who worked hard. My parents, my friends, manager Kim, they all also worked hard for me to be here. Also, I thought about the thousands of people in the audience who would be staring at me some minutes from now. The two songs which I was going to sing weren't that hard, I wrote the lyrics for one of them, but both were really catchy and enjoyable to listen, at least for me that is. I stood up at the platform which was going to rise up to the stage and then I would finally be seen by thousands of people. I was sure nervous at that moment. The platform started to rise and I clutched my sweaty hands firmly.

'I need to do this, I can't be selfish, this is my chance to meet him…' I thought as the platform rose very slowly, too slow. When the audience was finally able to start seeing me they went wild. Everyone was anxious to hear me sing, they were going to be the judges, my future was in their hands.

As I was able to be fully seen by the audience I took some steps forward until I had the mic firmly gripped in my sweaty hands. I smiled nervously. For seconds, I stood still, watching them. There were so many of them and only one of me, I felt nervous and scared. However, I just had to start talking or they would notice how nervous and insecure I felt and they would lose trust in me and my music career would end today.

"Hello everyone! I'm AM, and tonight I'm here to sing my two first songs for all of you. I hope you enjoy and I'll be counting on your support in the future." I was so nervous while saying those words out loud, but outside, I looked confident and happy. Therefore, the crowd cheered even louder. Their voices gave me confidence and when I took the mic, I wasn't feeling as nervous as before.

My singing went well and BoA's concert as well. Not only that though, because on the same day I learned that when we are on the stage, we aren't alone. We have the people backstage supporting us, the dancers, and the many fans who come and watch us so kindly. This was something that I will never forget. My dream is finally realized, it is the happiest day in my life.

-TVXQ―

"Hey! Hey, hyung! Come here! Have you seen the new girl?" Junsu asked excitedly as he watched BoA's last night's concert on TV.

"What new girl?" Hero asked while he cooked lunch for all five of them.

"Remember manager Lee talking about a girl who was going to debut at BoA's concert?"

"Ah…what about her?"

"Her singing is not bad…and don't you think it's cool? She debuted the same way as us!"

Hero sighed, "Junsu, most of the singers debut the same way we did…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

Junsu flushed a little, "Do you think BoA looked pretty at the concert?" Junsu asked as he tried to change the subject.

Hero thought for a while before answering Junsu's question. "She is not my type."

"Ah! Hyung! You are so cold!"

"Who's cold?" Micky asked as he interrupted Junsu's and Hero's conversation.

"I'm cold." Hero replied since Junsu was too focused watching the concert. Micky looked at his best friend who was sitting on the couch staring at BoA. Micky shrugged as he took a cup from the cabinet and went to the sink to get a cup of water.

"Where's Changmin and Yunho?" Hero asked Micky as he moved away to let Micky pour himself a cup of water.  
"In Changmin's room." Micky replied, not making eye contact with his hyung, as he concentrated on the water pouring in his cup.

"And…what are they doing?"

"I don't know…"

"Where were you, then?"

"In my room…?" Micky asked a little surprised with his hyung's sudden questions.

"Doing?"

"Writing some songs…?" Micky replied getting scared with the fact that Jaejoong would act like a mom sometimes. Even though Yoochun missed his family a whole lot, he still thought it was weird of Jaejoong to act that way.

"Ok, can you tell them lunch is ready?"

"Sure," Micky answered obediently as he left the kitchen and headed to Max's bedroom. Before opening the door, Micky knocked a few times and immediately got Yunho's answer, "Come in!"

Micky opened the door and saw Max sitting on his computer chair while Yunho sat on Changmin's bed.

"Mom told me to tell the two of you that lunch is ready." Micky said sarcastically and smiled at his own joke. Max stood up immediately from the chair and smiled.

"Finally!" Max said cheerfully. Yunho also stood up and followed Micky and Changmin to the dining table. Junsu was already sitting at the table and Jaejoong was standing up as he placed amounts of food in each of the plates.

"So, what's up?" Hero asked as he looked up from the plates and looked at Changmin and Yunho.

Changmin and Yunho looked at each other a bit confused and then replied, "Nothing…"

Hero, Micky and Junsu immediately stopped everything they were doing to look at the two.

"What do you mean? Is it a secret?" Junsu asked in a childish manner.

"No…? Why would we keep a secret from the three of you?" Changmin asked still confused.

'What the heck are the three of them thinking!' Yunho thought to himself as he saw Changmin and himself being questioned with the three people he lived under the same roof.

"So what is it?" Micky asked sounding bored, he just wanted to kick all the suspense out of the apartment as soon as possible.

"I was asking Yunho if he could give me some extra dance lessons since I'm not as good as everyone at dancing…" Changmin replied looking at the floor, he hated to admit that he wasn't good enough.

"Didn't we already tell you that you are great at everything you do and that we really respect you because you are always doing your best at everything you do?" Jaejoong asked looking at Changmin with a kind smile.

Changmin smiled, "Thanks," he said as he looked at all the other members too, who were smiling kindly at him.

"OK! Let's EAT!" Junsu yelled in an animated and excited tone as he broke the mood. It was one of his special talents. He had this ability of lightening the mood.

-AM-

Since I was going to be a singer from now on, manager Kim explained to my family and I that I wouldn't be able to live in the same house as I was living before and that I wouldn't see my family as much.

I already knew that this would happen so I wasn't very surprised. But I wasn't able not to feel lonely without them. I got up from my new bed in my new apartment and went to the living room searching for something to do so that the time would pass by. On the table in the center of the room, I saw a box which wasn't there yesterday night. I approached it and saw that it was full of…letters? I knelt to the ground and took out the first paper that my hand said, "To: AM From: A fan 3"

Tears started to run down my cheeks. I had only debuted as a singer the night before and I had already received a box full of fan letters, ok, maybe I shouldn't call them fan letters but supporting letters, since the public didn't know much about me.

I opened the letter which I was holding. There was nothing written inside, only a pink heart with the letters "A" and "M" inside the heart was written. 

Maybe you are wondering why people call me AM. AM is my stage name, my true name is Ana. The next question in your mind should be, where did I get the idea of "A.M.", right? Well, I'm a huge DBSK fan and my favorite member in the band is Max Changmin. My best friend, Mei is also a fan, but her favorite member is Micky…because we talk a lot about them, we came up with the nickname "AM" for Ana and Max. I liked it so much that I asked manager Kim if it would be possible for me to use that as my stage name. Of course I didn't tell her the reason why though.

-TVXQ -

The five members of Tohoshinki went on the van which was taking all of them to the Korean TV studio.

"Aren't you excited about appearing on TV?" Junsu asked as the van left their apartment.

"Why? We appear on TV all the time." Jaejoong asked.

"Well, we were having so many activities in Japan the past few weeks and now we are finally back to Korea! We are going to be back on the KOREAN television!" Junsu answered happily.

The rest of the van ride to the studio was silent and when they arrived there, there were many screaming Korean fans jumping towards the van and putting their faces on the glass window trying to see the members. The five of them looked at each other and then moved their bodies a little bit away from the window.

"I wonder if the security guards are going to be able to control all of them…" Changmin thought out loud.

"Don't worry, they will take care of everything." Yunho assured the youngest member. Changmin nodded since he trusted his hyung.

-AM -

When I heard the front door opening, I jumped. Manager Kim had explained to me that fans can act crazily when they idolize a singer or an actor or actress too much. Since then I have become more careful when going out and about locking the doors. However, I couldn't believe that people were already acting that way with me, who had just debuted yesterday night. I immediately looked back and for my surprise and safety, it was just Manager Kim entering my apartment. When she saw me looking at her, she smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry for entering without knocking…I thought you would already be sleeping…"

"That's totally fine! I missed having company…" I replied as I stood up and cleaned the tears away.

"I came here to bring your new schedule."

"Ah, ok. Thank you! How is it? Busy?"

"Well, for someone who just had her debut yesterday night, you are very busy."

Ana smiled happily. "Was it you who left this box here?"

"Yup, isn't it so sweet from the fans?"

"Yes! I was so happy! It makes me feel a little better about me not being able to see my parents as much…."

"I'm sorry about that…"

"No. I chose this. I chose to turn into a singer and I won't look back." I assured manager Kim with a serious and firm voice.

There was an awkward silence in the room until I decided to ask Manager Kim about the fan letters.

"Hum, Manager Kim? What do we do with the letters? Do I write back to them?" I asked since the last time I received a letter was when I was five and my dad had to go to America for work and decided to write me a letter.

Manager Kim laughed at my question, and replied, "Well, there is a VERY big amount of letters in there, I don't think you will have the time and patience to reply to all of them…"

I looked down a bit disappointed to see that she was right.

When Manager Kim saw my reaction, she also added, "Ana, don't be disappointed, also, even if you did have all the time and patience in the whole world you still wouldn't be able to reply to all of them since some of them don't have the address of who it was from…"

I looked up, a smile appearing across my face.

"That's it! I can reply only the ones which has the address of who sent it! Most of them don't have it so it would be much easier right?"

Manager Kim hesitated for some seconds before she agreed with me writing letters back to the fans who had their addresses on the back of their letters. I sat down behind the small table where the box was placed and started taking an amount of letters out of the box.

Manager Kim looked at Ana and felt lucky that she was going to take care of AM instead of a celebrity brat.

"Manager Kim! I totally forgot about the show! What time is it? Do I have cable TV?" I asked practically yelling and probably making everyone in the whole building surprised including manager Kim. She jumped since I was so sudden, she looked at her watch and told me it was 9:30 and asked me what show I was talking about. I quickly reached for the remote control and turned on the TV. I quickly went through the channels until the MTV channel was on the screen.

"Tohoshinki is going to be on TV today from 9:30…" I explained not taking my eyes off the TV. I was freakily smiling at the TV and manager Kim, for the first time understood that I was a huge TVXQ fan.

Manager Kim smiled as she saw how much I loved the group.

"Who's your favorite?" she asked me.

"Max Changmin." I replied happily still not taking my eyes off the TV. Manager Kim nodded and was a little surprised to see that even though I debuted in Japan I still loved Korean artists.

At the time TVXQ were on a Korean TV program and I was super happy to see them on TV even though it wasn't the first time.

'Awww! Max is so cute!', I thought to myself. 'Micky and Junsu really are best friends…they don't stop playing with each other for a second!' The camera shifted to Yunho. 'Yunho acts responsible as always…I wonder if he acts the same way in real life…'

The camera then shifted to a woman wearing casual clothes, the host, then shifted to Jaejoong.

'Jaejoong…did he change his hair?' I wondered. 'I don't get a word they are saying' I glanced to see Japanese characters below the screen. 'At least I have the subtitle in Japanese…' I thought happily, giving off a happy and pleased smile. 'I should definitely start taking Korean lessons!"

"Ana, maybe you should go to sleep now…aren't you tired because of yesterday?"

I looked at my sempai with teary eyes and begged her, "Please! Can I just finish this? I seriously miss them since it has been some time since I last saw them on TV."

Kim thought for a while and then agreed with letting Ana finish the program and then go to bed.

"But I have to go since I still have to arrange some things." Manager Kim explained.

"Really?" I asked with a sad tone, and finally taking my eyes off the television screen.

She looked at me with pity in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Ana, but I really have to start organizing your schedule, reply to the fans, ok? I will read the letters with you later, is that ok?"

I nodded and shortly after she took her belongings from the table and left the apartment.

I looked back at the TV. The camera was focusing on Max, I smiled creepily and happily.

If you saw someone smiling at the TV screen, you would think that the person was creepy, right? But please don't worry, I'm a normal person (at least to me) I'm just in love…just like girls all around the world fall in love for a guy.

I still remember the day of my audition. Even though I didn't pass the audition, I was still able to meet someone who marked my life.

-FlashBack-

As I waited in line, some teen girls who were also auditioning passed by me. They didn't just normally walk pass by, they gave me evil glares that made me more nervous, more than I already was at the moment. I never was good at handling the public so I tried to forget those girls and think about the audition. I closed my eyes and started to imagine how the audition would go until…someone pushed me so strongly from behind that I fell forward to the ground. Fortunately, I was able to protect my face from hitting the ground with my hands. I looked back and saw the girls from before standing powerfully with their hands on the hips.  
"What are you guys doing?" I asked angry and scared at the same time. The conflict they caused had already called some attention. I felt nervous as people had started to look at us.  
"What are YOU doing here? If you don't know, only people with TALENT are supposed to be here." the girl who looked like the leader told me in a harsh tone.  
I didn't know how to react to this type of situation, 'What do I do now?' I asked myself getting desperate. But then, someone appeared by my side and confronted the mean girls.

"What are the ugly ladies looking at huh!"

I looked to my side and saw a tall high school boy next to me. He was tall, had medium hair and a baby face, 'How is HE going to protect me?' I wondered. To me, they would be able to take him down easily just like they would have been able to take me down.

The girls were a little surprised with the sudden presence of the boy. They looked around and saw that there were already some people looking their way and laughing at how stupid they looked. The girls backed away with unsatisfied looks. Feeling humiliated, they retreated and I smiled at the boy and when he saw me he also gave me a really cute smile.  
"Thanks," I told him as he pulled me up.  
"You are welcome, I hate people like those girls..." the boy said as he looked the way the girls had left.  
"What's your name?" he asked as he turned to look at me once again.  
"Ana, what's yours?"  
"Changmin."  
"Are you also auditioning?"  
"Yup, how about you?"  
I nodded in response.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm singing, how about you?"  
"Singing also..."  
There was an awkward silence between the two of us but it was soon broken by a worker yelling a number.  
"I have to go..." Changmin said as his number was called, and giving me a cute smile. "Good luck and I hope we will meet each other again when we turn into Asia's top celebrities."

The only thing I could do at that moment was to smile. It was as if I had just met my enchanted prince. But as he stepped away I wasn't able to see "my" prince anymore.

I looked down at my feet and a small case caught my eye. I picked it up from the floor before someone accidentally stepped on it. I opened to see if there was a name or a telephone so that I could possibly return it to the owner. To my surprise, when I opened the small case, with small and black ink letters the name "Choikang Changmin" was written. A smile appeared on my face as I saw the name. Without thinking I ran to where Changmin had headed just a few minutes ago. There were at least ten rooms which the audition was happening and I had no idea how I was going to find the room he was in. Men who were organizing the audition called the numbers of the people auditioning in ten and ten minutes. However, when my number was called, I wasn't able to hear it and my audition was cancelled.

-EndOfFlashBack-

I smiled as I remembered the past. At the end of the fairy tale, I wasn't able to audition nor to give Changmin back the glasses. Three months after all this happened, I saw Changmin debuting with DBSK on TV.

At first I wasn't sure if it was him but after the show, as the reporter interviewed him, I was sure that it was the same Changmin I had met. Since that day I started practicing singing every day and also writing some songs which would be able to call the judge's attention. I did my best to follow what he had said...we would meet when we became Asia's top stars...

After a year, another audition was held and I was able to present and my dream began.

-TVXQ-  
As the members stepped into their apartment, each of them headed their own ways. Yunho went to take a shower, while Micky went back to his room so he could finish the song he was writing earlier. Jaejoong, the good looking mom of the group, went to the kitchen to cook dinner for the members. The two youngest members, Junsu and Changmin went to the living room to watch TV.  
"I got it first!" Junsu yelled triumphantly as he took the remote control from the top of the table.  
Changmin rolled his eyes, 'Hyung is so childish.'  
"What are we going to watch?" Changmin asked as he sat down next to Junsu.

Instead of answering Changmin, Junsu just turned on the TV and when he found the music channel, he said, "This one."  
Changmin looked at the television screen as the program's host talked about a group which had just debuted in Korea, they were called, "Shinee".  
"They are also from SM entertainment!" Junsu exclaimed surprised.  
"Manager Lee didn't tell us anything about this..." Changmin said a little disappointed.  
"Wow! The members are cool, dude!" Junsu exclaimed again as the host showed a video of the members.  
"Is their style dark? Because aren't them a little too young for that style? They should be acting cute..." Jaejoong complained.  
"Maybe it's not dark but suspicious..." Changmin suggested.  
"Now, let's talk about a hot topic which happened yesterday night in our neighbor, Japan." the TV host said excitedly.  
The three members looked at the television screen.  
"Wow! We just got out of the studio and we are also on TV in another channel!" Junsu exclaimed happily.  
"A new singer has just debuted in Japan at BoA's concert and has been greatly welcomed by the fans. Rhythm Zone Entertainment still doesn't know when her first single will come out but people are already looking forward to it and planning on buying it." the host of the program looked very excited as he talked, but the program finally ended and the host wrapped it up with a warm and deformed smile on his face.

Jaejoong, Junsu and Changmin had their jaws dropped opened, they were absolutely certain that the host was going to talk about the successful Korean band, Dong Bang Shin Gi, but instead the program focused on a Korean group who had just debuted and a girl who also had her debut not so long ago, and she had debuted in JAPAN NOT KOREA! Why was the Korean host talking about her then?

"Uh…am I the only one who is surprised right now?" Changmin asked looking down. Junsu was still looking at the TV screen blankly. Jaejoong took the remote control from Junsu and turned off the TV.

"Are we…not going to be popular anymore, hyung?" Junsu asked as he looked down as if he was a little kid who parents didn't let him buy a toy he really wanted. Jaejoong didn't really know, but he was still the hyung so he did what he had to do, "Of course not! What are you two little babies crying about? We're Dong Bang Shin Gi, and those two just started! Come on, guys!"

Changmin and Junsu looked at each other a little unsure but then smiled.

"Yeah! We're TVXQ, baby! We rock!" Junsu yelled as he got up on the sofa and started doing a little ridiculous dance.

As Junsu did his little dance, Micky Yoochun walked in the room as he hummed a song. When he saw his best friend standing up on their coach he stared at him with a blank face.

"What the heck are you doing?" Micky asked as he started heading to the kitchen.

Junsu jumped down on the coach, "Micky! We're the best band ever!"

Micky stopped pouring down the milk into his cup to look at his hyper friend.

"Why are you saying that all of a sudden?"

When Junsu was going to answer Micky's question, the front door opened and their manager came in.

"Didn't I tell you to always lock the door?" manager Lee asked since he worried with the member's safety.

"Junsu was the last one to come in." Jaejoong replied innocently.

"Junsu!" manager Lee called angrily, but inside, just joking around with _his _group.

"Ah! Hyung, I promise I won't do that again, ever, ever again!" Junsu said with his five years old character.

"Anyways, what brings you here, hyung?" Micky asked as he stepped out of the kitchen and sat on the sofa, together with the three other members.

"Where's Yunho? I need to discuss your schedule for this week with the five of you."

The four members looked at each other and grinned a little and then yelled, "Yunhoooooo!"

Manager Lee jumped with the members' sudden action. He put his index finger in front of his lips and made "Shh" sound to the members.

"Be quiet, you four! There are people sleeping, you know!"

The members laughed at how manager Lee could be such an old and boring man. Then, Yunho came to the living room with a towel drying his wet hair. He was shirtless and his worked out chest was something very easy to get jealous of.

"Hide those abs!" Jaejoong yelled jokingly as he covered Changmin's and Junsu's eyes.

Yunho chuckled with Jaejoong's playful act.

"What do you want?" Yunho asked shortly as he took a sit next to his colleagues.

"Manager Lee wants to talk about our schedule for this week."

"Oh, then please go ahead." Yunho said politely. If you think Yunho is only polite in front of the cameras, you are wrong, Yunho is polite with everyone, and he cares about everyone, he is what we would call the perfect leader. The members had been going to Japan and back to Korea these days, almost daily. They had been working on a new album in Japan and were also invited for various Korean TV programs which they couldn't refuse to attend.

"Before I tell you what is going on this week, I want to tell everyone that you're all doing great and that I'm really proud and happy to work with such talented and special people. I know this has been a hard time for all of us since you are not working in your home country and you haven't been resting a lot lately but I just want to ask the five of you to keep doing your best just like always."

"Hyung, we love you too." Junsu said happily as he showed how he wasn't embarrassed to show he felt about, huh…everything. The members smiled in agreement as they weren't "men" enough to tell another man out loud that they loved him. Manager Lee nodded giving them a little smile. He cleared his throat so that he could start talking about the week's schedule.

"Well, it's a pretty busy week for the five of you. You have to promote the new single, do various commercials and the five of you were also invited for some variety shows, got it?" Manager Lee asked as he looked up from the paper to look at the members.

"Yes, but what time is all of those happening?" Changmin asked, he was sleeping pretty late for the last week or two and he was hoping for a little break.

"I tried not to make the five of you work until late at night, but you do understand that it's not that easy, right?"

The members nodded as they knew how much effort manager Lee put into their careers and just wanted their best.

"You will be working with different staffs and also, the artists which you are going to meet, some of them are in the music industry for a long time while others have just started so please watch out for everything, ok?"

The members once again nodded in agreement. They usually chatted to their manager as if they were old friends, which they were, but at the time, they were really exhausted and the only thing they had in mind was to go to sleep on their big and comfortable beds. Manager Lee always warned them that they should always be careful with who they talk and what they talk about with other people. It doesn't matter if the person is famous or not, they can turn all your words against you, and the media will _never_ feel bad when they talk lies about people.

"I see that all of you are really tired, so I will be going now. Tomorrow you have a photo shoot, and I will come to pick the five of you up at nine, ok?"

"Yes, hyung." The five of them replied in tired and sleepy voices. Manager Lee took a last look at the five exhausted kids and then left their apartment.

"I'm going to sleep." Yunho said as he got up the sofa with his wet towel, his hair was already dry.

"Me too." Jaejoong said as he followed Yunho.

"Me three." Micky said as he followed the two of them.

Junsu looked at Changmin and Changmin smiled tiredly.

"You are not going to sleep, are you?" Junsu asked Changmin.

"I will just use the computer a little bit and then I will." Changmin replied as he also got up from the sofa.

"What are you going to do on the computer?" Junsu asked giving Max a little suspicious look.

"I don't watch those videos anymore." Max explained sincerely.

"Yeah, right, if you don't then you are not a man, that's what everyone says."

"Well, then I guess I'm not those type of guys."

Junsu's eyes looked like they were going to pop out at any minute. His jaw was closed because he was nervous, his body became tense, his face was so surprised. When Changmin realized what was going on in Junsu's big head he rolled his eyes and then explained, "I'm not trying to confess that I'm gay, ok? I'm just saying that I think guys who watch those are useless and have nothing to do with their lives…but me…I'm a singer, I have four friends who really support me and I just can't stick with those stupid videos, I want to find someone I truly like and not see people who just do "it" because they…huh…I don't know why they do "it" but they just do "it"." Max always got messed up about talking about "it" with others, it didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl, he would just mess up all the words coming out from his big mouth and most of the times no one was able to understand what he was trying to tell them.

Junsu smiled as he saw the youngest member getting all confused and messed up with his own words when he talked about "it".

"I got your point, Changmin, no need to explain any further." Junsu said as he smiled.

Changmin felt glad Junsu could be childish at times but also responsible and helpful at others.

"Thanks." With those last words, the two youngest members of Tohoshinki went to their bedrooms to finally have some rest. Changmin took his laptop from his desk and sat down with it on his bed. He opened it and looked at the bright screen. "What should I do here?" he asked himself unsure what he wanted to do on the computer. He stared at the screensaver for a few seconds and then decided he had nothing to do on the computer so he put the lap top back on his desk and went to bed.

-AM-  
The program ended pretty late so I went directly to bed. I wonder how Max and I will meet...  
I wonder how he will react, if he is going to remember me...  
I lied down on my soft bed looking at the ceiling and closed my eyes to think a little more about the subject. I was almost asleep but my last thought was,

_**"I want to meet Max as soon as possible..."  
**_  
-The next day-  
It was seven o'clock when I heard the door bell ring.  
"Who would it be at this time?"  
I reluctantly stood up from my comfy and warm bed and headed to the front door. I made myself release a really weird "Who is it?" but the person replied, "It's manager Kim."  
I immediately opened the door when I heard her name.  
"G'morning!" she greeted me with a big smile.  
"Good morning." I replied trying to make a smile spread across my tired face. "Please come in, sorry I just got up. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" I asked as I went to the kitchen to prepare something.  
"No, but you don't need to prepare anything for me." manager Kim said as she put her folder and bag down on the sofa.  
"Nah, I will make something so that you will keep me company." I said as I took out some eggs from the refrigerator.  
"So, what do I have today?" I asked as I looked up to Kim.  
"Well, today we are going to go shopping." manager Kim said as she spread a kind smile across her face. I looked up from the fry to see if she was kidding, but it didn't look like she was. I thought that singers and actors weren't supposed to have free time, especially when I just debuted like, two days ago.  
"Tomorrow you are having a press conference to tell everyone about yourself and also, tomorrow, you are going to be on a television show. The director of the show is a very close friend of mine and since his program is popular, it will be good a start for you. You will talk about yourself and raise the people's curiosity about you."  
I nodded in agreement but I felt a little anxious about already appearing on TV show in front of thousands of people. And also, I didn't know what type of questions the host would be asking me, and if he asked me something I wasn't allowed to answer?

"Hm, manager?" I called quietly.

"Yes, Ana?"

"And if something goes wrong during the show? Is it a live show? And also, and if I can't answer one of his questions?"

"Ana, you don't have to worry, yes the show is live but the director of the show is going to talk to the host before the show and limit about the questions he can ask you, he won't attack you and ask you personal questions because if he does, we have the right to process against him. But I know the host, and he is a good guy, I think you are going to like him."

I smiled in relief, I loved manager Kim, she always made me feel safer.

"Ok, thanks." I replied happily. As I finished the eggs I went to the table and put them on two white plates. Then I took some salt from the cabinet and two forks and placed them on the table.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" I asked as I opened my refrigerator which was full of food that people who worked for manager Kim bought me, isn't that so great?

"I think I will stick to coffee…"

"Hot or cold?"

"Hot please."

"K"

I went over to the micro wave and placed a cup with some coffee in it in the micro wave. I waited for some seconds until it started making an annoying sound and I stopped it by opening the door. I took the cup out and placed it on the table in front of manager Kim who was already sitting down at the table.

"So, how was the program last night?" Kim asked.

I smiled as I remembered the scenes of my favorite band ever on live television.

"They were great as always."

"Ana, it's cute how you like this band so much but I have to warn you, people sometimes act in front of the cameras differently from what they really are, so if you for some reason get the chance to meet them some day, don't be frustrated, ok?"

I looked down thinking about that for a few minutes. I knew that many, I mean, most people were like that, but were my favorite band ever also like that?

"Ok, I will be careful." I finally replied.

"I'm not talking about them specifically but some singers and television people even try to make you look bad in front of people so that your popularity will go down, so you can never let your guard down, ok?"

I nodded in agreement.

As manager Kim saw that she was scaring her new singer, she tried to change the subject.

"Well, anyways, where do you want to go shopping today?"

I thought for a while.

"I don't know…what do you suggest?"

"Maybe we should go to Gucci or Louis Vitton, or Dolce and Gabbana, what do you think?"

I bet an R$100,000 that my eyes popped out when Kim said all those expensive brands that only rich people wore.

"Is something wrong, Ana?"

"Uh…you are kidding, right?"

Manager Kim laughed at my question but then replied, " I'm serious, Ana, you are a star now, you have to dress up with cloth that will call attention."

"Ok…but do I have enough money to go to those stores?"

Manager Kim smiled at my question but replied, "We are going to pay for those, Ana."

My eyes went huge, again.

"Really?"

"Yup."

I jumped up from my chair and started jumping up and down happily.

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" I screamed happily while I jumped up and down.

Manager Kim laughed at my cute reaction.

"I'm going to go change!" I told her as I ran to my bedroom.

"How about breakfast?" she yelled.

"It's ok, you can eat mine if you want!" I yelled back from my bedroom.

As I looked at my closet I wondered what to wear. I had never been to stores like those, and I was sure that I couldn't wear just anything when I went to those. I grabbed my hot pink gap long sleeve t-shirt, black pants, a gray coat and a pair of brown lower knee boots. I knew that the outfit I was wearing wasn't the most expensive and beautiful thing in the whole world, but I still felt comfortable using that. I left my room still feeling the happiness of going to those shops for the first time in my entire life. When I entered the living room, I was able to see manager Kim washing the dishes in the kitchen.

"Manager! Please don't! I will do the dishes later, you don't have to do it!" I said trying to push her so that she wouldn't be able to wash it anymore.

"Ana, it's ok, there isn't much to wash anyways."

"Then let me do it later!" I insisted.

"I finished, see? I'm so fast."

I smiled as manager joked around.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked me as she went back to the living room to get her things.

"Yup…wait, do I have to bring anything with me?"

"Nope, only yourself." She replied happily and headed to the front door. I followed her and took the keys from the lock and locked the door. We took the elevator and when we got out of the building I saw a Mercedes GL parked in front of us.

"I know, right? This is the best car ever." Manager Kim said as she saw me staring at the car intensely.

"Is this yours?" I asked her not believing that a manager had such a big salary. Well, they do deserve a good salary though, they do everything for the person or group they work for…

"Kinda, the company gave it to me, so that you would look good riding in it with me. Later on, when you start releasing singles and albums, you will get a car even better than this one and a driver just for you."

I didn't say anything, I was speechless. I couldn't believe that people had a chance to live like that while most people on the planet were dying of hunger.

"What are you waiting for? Come in." manager Lee said, she was already in the vehicle with the window down so that I would hear her.

I stopped my thinking process and got in the car. As I looked around myself, I saw how great this car was. It had everything and everything was so elegant!

"This is a very cool car." I said in a childish way and not even realizing it.

"Glad you like it, because from now on whenever you go out with me, you are going to ride this."

"I'm glad…" I said smiling like a little child once again.

"So…let's go shopping!"

"Yup."

We headed down to the busy streets of Tokyo, towards the expensive shops. As I rode the Mercedes with manager Kim, I meditated about everything which was going on with my life these days. Then, something pretty obvious hit me, so I turned to manager Kim and asked, "Hm, manager? Your last name is Kim, right?"

"Yup." Manager Kim replied as she kept the eye on the busy and rushing traffic.

"But…we are in Japan, I work for a Japanese entertainment company, you speak Japanese like a native but after all this, your last name is Korean!"

Manager Kim smiled. She liked how Ana was able to observe some things, because she would never have realized that it was weird her having a Korean name and work at a Japanese company.

"My mom was Japanese and my dad was Korean. I was born in Korea but when I turned ten we moved to Japan, and I was forced to learn Japanese. Even though I had various chances to go back to Korea and live there, I still preferred to stick around Japan. I was a huge fan of this Japanese band, they weren't just successful in Japan but also in Korea and in the end, they disbanded because they thought it was too hard to be successful debuting in two countries. When I heard the excuse I became furious but frustrated so I decided that I would change that and decided to work hard to become a manager. Since I was living in Japan and was practically Japanese since I lived here most of my life and speak Japanese fluently and without a single accent, I started working at a Japanese entertainment company. Since I know English, Korean and Japanese fluently, I didn't have a very hard time being accepted."

"Wow, manager Kim, you are so talented, hard working and, and…"

Manager Kim smiled at my reaction, "I'm not that great and I'm sorry for not explaining all this to you earlier… And another thing, why don't you call me Kim-chan from now on?"

I hesitated a bit but then agreed with "Kim-chan".

"We're here." Kim-chan said as she parked the car in one of the various coin parking lots in a busy Japanese street.

I got out of the vehicle looking at my surroundings, totally fascinated at what I was seeing. Even though it was 11 in the morning, all the stores were already opened. In every store on the street, at its entrance there was a person saying "Welcome!" to every person who entered the store.

"Which one do you want to go first?" Kim-chan asked me as she also took a look around, except that she didn't seem as amazed as I was.

"Why don't you choose? I'm not very familiar with these stores…"

"Ok, then. Hm, why don't we go to Gucci first?"

"Sure…"

We headed down the busy street until Kim-chan stopped in front of a huge and illuminated store. When I looked up it was written "Gucci" in shiny and elegant letters.

"Irashiyaimase!(Welcome!)" one of the workers said as we stepped inside the store. It was not like anything I have ever experienced before. When I entered the store, a sweet yet very elegant fragrance came to me and the store wasn't cold like outside, it was warm and it even had a nice illumination. The lights placed in the right places made the store look mysterious but at the same time comfortable.

"Welcome to Gucci, may I help you with anything?" a well dressed worker asked us kindly.

I smiled at her since I didn't even know what manager, I mean Kim-chan and I were looking for.

"We would like to see your latest items." Manager Kim, I mean Kim-chan asked smiling. The worker told us to follow her to the corner of the store where all the latest Gucci items were. She showed us some of the pieces and they were all, no exception, extravagant. I only liked two jackets and three t-shirts.

"Are you sure these were the only ones you liked?" Kim-chan asked me.

I nodded feeling a little guilty. At the time I felt like I was being annoying since I didn't like anything but it wasn't my fault since none of them matched my taste!

"Hm, Kim-chan?"

"Yes, Ana?"

"Can I look around the store?"

"Sure."

I went to the other sides of the store where the older items were located. I started looking through all the brilliant and shiny stuff. I do like shiny stuff, but Gucci had too much diamonds on their clothing and it just made it look ridiculous…

I found some other outfits and showed them to Kim-chan.

"Ana, you have an excellent taste. They are different and unique yet they are not beyond extravagant. I smiled, I was happy that someone like Kim-chan liked my style.

"Thanks." I told her happily.

"Is this all?" the Gucci worker asked us after Kim-chan handed her all the outfits I had chosen.

"Yes, this will be all, thank you." Kim-chan answered politely.

The worker headed to the cashier and handed her all our items. We waited in front of the cashier, Kim-chan already had her, I mean the company's credit card in hand ready to use it. As the cashier checked each item I felt more and more guilty.

"The total will be ***,*** yen." The cashier said in satisfaction.

"Here." Kim-chan handed her the credit card and I felt a very strong feeling of taking the credit card from her so that all that huge amount of money wouldn't be discounted from the company's pocket.

When the Gucci workers finished wrapping all the cloth they neatly folded them and put them in fancy Gucci paper bags. They accompanied us until the door and when we arrived there, they handed me half of the bags and the other half to Kim-chan. When we turned and made our way out of the store, the workers at the door bowed as they said, "Arigatou gozaimashita. (Thank you very much)"

Kim-chan had a satisfied look on her face, while I was really worried about the huge amount of money we had just spent in some cloth.

"Kim-chan, is it really ok for me to spend all that amount of money?" I asked quietly while looking at my feet.

"Of course it is. I'm happy that you worry about this but the company has the obligation to buy you cloth in the beggining of your career."

"Ok, then..." I said as we headed to the next shops.

-TVXQ-

Max had just gotten up. The alarm clock made him wake up at eight. No one was awaken, so he decided to get breakfast ready. He prepared the table and then ate some cereal and bread. In Japan, they would always eat Japanese style breakfast so today Max decided to vary a little and eat the "American" style breakfast. When he finished, he took the dishes and then headed back to his room. He looked through his closet trying to find something to wear. Photoshoots were one of the places that the members were able to wear their own cloth.  
"Wahhh! Good morning, Maxxie." Jaejoong said sleepy.  
Max turned to his bedroom and saw Jaejoong hyung standing at the room's door.  
"G'morning."  
"You already changed?"  
"Yeah...I don't know why but I got up quite early..."  
"Did you make breakfast?"  
"Kinda..."  
"Ok, thanks..."  
"Maybe we should wake up the others...manager will soon be here..."  
"Ok. You go wake up Yoochun and Junsu."  
"Hey! No fair, hyung!"  
Yunho was always responsible and he always got up when someone called him. On the other hand, Junsu and Yoochun could sleep while a big earthquake was happening and destroying the whole country. When the others had tried waking up Junsu and Micky they always ended up hurt since they would move, groan and sometimes even punch someone accidentally.

"What's going on here?"

Jaejoong and Changmin turned to see who had just creped out from somewhere and they saw the three other members standing at the door.

"Hey!" Jaejoong called happily.

"You two made me wake up…I'm in a bad mood now…" Micky said as his eyes closed.

"He is just acting, he misses Korea so much, that's why he got up early." Junsu said cheerfully, as always.

"Have you two eaten breakfast yet?" Yunho asked. He was the only one who was actually responsible and cared about following the schedule…

"Changmin did, he was the first one to get up, I still have to…" Jaejoong replied as he followed the three other members to the kitchen.

Changmin stood motionless in his room. "The peaceful silence is finally back" he thought as he closed his bedroom door.

-Changmin Thinking-

I wonder if I will ever find someone I will love... I have no time and no first love...what will happen to my love future?

Changmin thought about the past...

Now I remeber that girl...in highschool...she was so popular but so mean...I wonder what she is doing right now...Why are girls like that?

Wait...I remember the girl...uh...what was her name again? Changmin thought for a while, then he felt bad for not remembering the girl's name nor face. She was really nice yet she was being bullied by those tough girls...

Oh...it was also that time when I lost my glasses...

I spent a whole year saving up money to buy those expensive Calvin Klein glasses...I wasn't famous at the time...

"Hey! Why are you sleeping? Manager Lee is already here!" Jaejoong yelled interrupting Changmin's thoughts.

"I'm coming!"

-AM-

After shopping the whole day, Kim-chan and I went back to my apartment.

"I heard that Tohoshinki is doing a photoshoot today..." Kim-chan told me as she sat down on the living room's sofa. I was in the kitchen preparing us some green tea.

"Really? Where? Because I thought they were in Korea..." I replied while getting two small tea cups and some ice.

"Wow, you're faster than I thought..."

I laughed, I always checked the internet for their updates, and it was always updated really fast.

"Anyways, how did you know about the photo shoot?" I asked as I placed the tea on the small living room table.

"Thank you, it's so sweet of you to make tea for us..."

"That's ok..." I replied a little embarrassed by the compliment.

"Oh...talking about the photo shoot...I knew about it because I have some friends who also work in the music industry...and did you know that AvexEntertainment is the entertainment company which Tohoshinki works for?"

"What? I work under the same agency as them?" I asked not believing her words.

"Yup, you do."

"Does that mean I will be able to see them?"

"Uh, no, Ana. Just like Ayumi Hamasaki, she doesn't meet with them all the time..."

"How about BoA?"

"Well, she is a different case. She works under SM Entertainment and also Avex Entertainment, she works under the two same entertainment companies which Tohoshinki is under..."

"I guess you are right…"

"But I'm sure you will get to meet them someday. It's easier now that you entered the music industry."

-TVXQ-

"Hey, Junsu! Be quiet, or the make-up person is not going to be able to make you pretty!" Micky said playfully.

Junsu put his tongue out, "I'm already pretty!"

"Yeah, right…" Micky said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yo!" a voice from behind the two members greeted. Both of them turned around to see Nishikido Ryo standing at the door.

Micky and Junsu stood up and greeted Ryo, "Konnichiwa!"

"Konnichiwa." Ryo greeted back as he took some steps forward.

"How can we help you?" Micky asked.

"Well, I came here for a photo shoot but I guess I came to the wrong room…"

"What's your room number?" Junsu asked trying to help.

"2."

"I think it's the next door down the hallway."

"Oh really, ok then. Thank you."

"You are welcome! Hope to see you around!"

Micky looked at Junsu.

"Why were you so nice to him?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know…he has a weird, suspicious expression, don't you think?"

"And is that the reason why I shouldn't be nice to him?"

"Never mind…"

"Yo! You guys ready?" Jaejoong asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yup."

"Then let's go to the studio, I want to go back to the apartment as soon as possible…"

The three of them went to the studio, Changmin and Yunho were already waiting for the three.

"Is everyone ready? We're starting the photo shoot now!" the director yelled to the crew and to the stars as he saw Jaejoong, Micky and Junsu enter the studio.

-AM-

"Ah! Manager Kim! Can we please go in here for some minutes?" Ana said as they passed by a popular CD store named HMV.

"Sure, Ana."

Ana felt as if she was in Paradise. She loved being in a CD store because she was able to see all the CD's by her favorite group, Tohoshinki. However, there was a bad point to that, whenever she went to a CD store she would always want to buy CD's but because of economic reasons she only owned two CD's by them, Mirotic and COLORS~Melody and Harmony~.

"Oh, are these by Tohoshinki?" Kim-chan asked.

"Yup!" I replied as I looked through the CD's row.

"Which one do you want?" Kim-chan asked.

"I wanted to have "The Secret Code."

"Let me see it."

I handed the CD to Kim-chan and started pointing to each of the members and teaching her all of their names.

"Why don't you choose some of their CD's so that we can listen to them at home?" Kim-chan asked as she handed the CD back to me. I looked at her with a questioned face.

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"Well, I want to buy you some of their CD's."

I jumped up, "Really? But, you already bought me so many clothes!"

"Not CD's though." Kim-chan said smiling kindly.

"Are you sure? Because then, I'm going to choose, ok?"

Kim-chan nodded smiling at me as if I was a 5 year old.

"I think I will get "The Secret Code" no wait…." I was talking to myself while choosing the CD's I wanted, I mean, some CD's I wanted, because I wanted all the CD's.

"Only one?" Kim-chan asked as I handed her "The Secret Code" album.

"Yup, that will be great, thank you!" I replied expressing my happiness.

"Ok, then. I'm going to the cashier, k?"

"Ok, then."

I went out of the store and saw some high school girls going by. Their uniforms were really pretty. I remembered when I was in middle school and my dream was to wear one of those, but I never got to realize the dream since I had to practice to debut. They giggled as one of them said something funny. I would never have the chance to experience that…

-TVXQ-

"Can you raise your head a little, Junsu?" the photographer asked the members while they posed for the photoshoot.

"That's great. I WANT THE LIGHTS BRIGHTER PLEASE!"

-After the photoshoot- - -

"I'm so sleep, we took all day to finish the photoshoot!" Micky complained as he laid his head on the car's window.

"Did you stay up late writing songs again?" Jaejoong asked as he also laid his head on the window. All the members were really tired and wanted to go back to their apartment to have some rest.

"Hyung…Hyung…?" Max called in a whisper to Yunho who was almost sleeping. His voice was sad and very deep, he would never act like this except when he was hungry.

"Hmmm..?" Yunho murmured as he forced himself to open both of his eyes.

"I'm hungry…" Max explained as if he was a three year old child.

"What do you want to eat? Maybe the driver can stop somewhere…" Yunho suggested kindly trying to keep his eyes opened.

"Yeah sure, we can stop somewhere so that the fans can attack us!" Jaejoong said sarcastically.

"Someone is moody…" Micky said in a low tone and smiled at his own joke.

Max looked at the members and decided not to stop somewhere since all the members were really tired.

"Hyungs, I think that will be ok…I can wait until we get to the apartment…" Changmin said quietly.

"I'm sorry…" Yunho whispered to Changmin.

Changmin shook his head as a sign that everything was ok. "That's alright." He said giving Yunho a weak smile.

Yunho hated seeing the members tired and moody, they seriously needed some rest…

As they got to their apartment, Changmin's stomach growled loudly, and he started to feel desperate. Jaejoong, the mom, wasn't going to cook dinner for the four other members because they were all tired and Jaejoong was very moody. Whenever Jaejoong had his bipolar problems all the members would be affected since he was the group's mom, therefore, also the cook.

Changmin finally decided to do something about his hunger.

"Hum…I think I'm gonna go to the convenience store to get some noodles…" Changmin told the group. He didn't care if the fans would spot him or not, he was just and simply VERY HUNGRY.

Before any of them members were able to reply, someone rushed into the door.

"DONG BANG SHIN GI! I WANT THE FIVE OF YOU HERE RIGHT NOW!" Manager Lee yelled as he yelled.

The five members jumped but as soon as they discovered of the shock they rushed to the living room to see what manager Lee wanted that was so urgent. Manager Lee took a deep breath before starting his speech.

"Ok. Since you are all here, I'm going to tell you all what is going to happen…" Manager Lee said.

The members looked at each other with afraid expressions, they weren't sure if they were ready to hear what manager was about to tell them.

"Since we haven't released a Japanese single for a long time, Avex wants the five of you to go to Japan. However, since they want the five of you to also go to some Japanese TV shows that you were invited to, they want us to go as soon as possible, so they bought us plane tickets that leave today…"

'Is manager Lee serious?' the members thought together.

Manager Lee was able to interpret their expressions easily so he assured them, "Yes, I am serious. Please go pack your luggage, we can't be late."

The members rushed back to their rooms, and started throwing all the stuff they needed (and some they didn't really need) into their suitcases, the only member who stayed in the living room was Changmin.

"Hyung…?"

"Yes, Changmin?"

"I'm…"

Manager Lee looked at the youngest's face, he looked sad, different from his normal self.

"What happened, Changmin? Is everything ok?"

"Hyung…I'm…hungry…super hungry, hyung." Changmin mumbled looking down with puppy eyes.

Manager rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe Max made such a huge act for something so small.

"Didn't Jaejoong cook you dinner?" Manager asked.

"No…we just got here…"

"Go to the convenience store and…No…I'll go while you pack your suitcase, ok?"

An ear-to-ear smile spread across Changmin's face.

"Thank you hyung! Thank you so much! You're my Hero!" Changmin exclaimed happily.

"I thought I was your Hero…" Jaejoong said sarcastically as he went back to the living room. They laughed together since Jaejoong's joke wasn't funny at all.

"Hyung has no talent in making jokes." Changmin lamented.

"Oh come on! Be quiet and go pack your stuff!" Hero said as he followed Changmin to his room.

"What are you taking to Japan?" Hero asked Changmin as he sat down on Changmin's neatly folded bed.

"Cloth I guess…?" Changmin asked confused at Hero's stupid question.

"Yeah, right. You are the member who always carries EVERYTHING in your bag! Well…I was quite surprised at Yunho at the time when we found so many medication in his bag, remember all those vitamins?" Hero asked as Changmin packed his suitcases.

Changmin laughed as Hero reminded him of their Saipan Vacation.

"We had such a good time on the island…"

"Yeah we did, but anyways don't forget to take your mp3 charger or you won't stop complaining the whole flight."

"I already got it, it's in my bag with my mp3…what else should I take with me?"

"I have an idea! Let's go check out the other member's suitcases!"

Changmin rolled his eyes.

"How the heck did your host personality come back? Are you going to be the curious George –cough—curious host again just like at Saipan?"

"No! Of course not, little bro! I'm doing this so that you will have some inspiration to see what you can take to Japan!"

"Fine…who's are we going to check first?"

"Junsu's…" Hero told Changmin with an evil voice and his freaking evil eyes.

"Junsu~" Hero called as Changmin and him entered Junsu's room without knocking.

Junsu looked up and saw Hero and Changmin entering his bedroom.

"Did the two of you already pack?" Junsu asked as he put some clothes in his suitcase.

"Junsu! Are you seriously taking THAT jacket?" Hero asked with wide open eyes.

Junsu freezed before he could place the jacket in his suitcase and looked at his hyung.

"Yeah…?"

"Nooo! That's ugly! Where did you get that from? I thought I had thrown it away last time I cleaned up your messy room…" Hero said as he took the neon yellow jacket from Junsu's hand.

"But, but…"

"What clothes were you going to match that jacket with?" Changmin asked curiously as Hero looked in disgust at the neon yellow jacket in his hand.

"I…Ugh! I don't know but it's just that…" Junsu stopped and looked at Changmin as he started becoming red.

"Why are you embarrassed….?" Changmin asked with a confused face.

"You know…"

"Yes?"

"G-DRAGON…from…Big Bang…?"

Changmin didn't know what Junsu's point was but he was curious to know why his hyung was taking that colorful jacket to Japan.

"Don't you think G-DRAGON's style is cool?" Junsu asked Changmin still feeling embarrassed.

Changmin wanted to roll down on the floor and start laughing nonstop, however he didn't do that because he knew how Junsu would react.

"Well, I never really thought about his fashion…"

"Wait a minute, did you see G-DRAGON wearing a neon yellow jacket and now you want to copy him?" Hero asked interrupting Changmin and Junsu's conversation.

"Yeah…I was looking at some music videos of him…he is cool, and he knows how to rap!" Junsu replied getting excited and pointing to his Apple laptop on his desk. "Do you want to see it?"

"Uh…no…thanks? Junsu, look…Big Bang has a different style, you know? Maybe we can dress up another day, but today we are going to Japan as Tohoshinki, ok?" Hero sure knew how to talk to the members…well…sometimes.

Junsu nodded in agreement. "Sorry guys, I was acting childishly…"

"No you weren't, you are just a G-DRAGON fan…and that's ok, too…"

"Hero, I think I better go pack my suitcase…" Changmin said as he started to leave the room.

"Junsu, I will go shopping with you when we get in Japan, ok? I know how you don't care about fashion, but I care about fashion…AND my Junsu~" Hero quickly added to Junsu as he rushed after Changmin.

Junsu smiled, he was glad to have such nice friends to count on…

After some minutes, all the members had enough time to pack their suitcases.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Manager asked as he opened the front door and helped the members carry their suitcases to the van.

As the members went in the van, the driver started heading go the airport.

"Do any of the fans know about this?" Junsu asked.

(Junsu and Micky were sitting together. Jaejoong and Changmin sitting together and Yunho was sitting next to the manager.)

"Well, we tried to make this trip as quiet as possible, but fans are in watch out since Avex announced that you were going to release a new single soon." Manager explained. "I saw how tired the five of you were, so please rest, when we get to the airport I will wake the five of you up.

The members nodded and slept the whole way to the airport.

-AM-

"Ana?" Manager Kim called as we drove back to my apartment.

"Yes?" I said looking away from the window and facing her.

"We need to get you a phone." She said, not taking her eyes off the traffic.

"Ok…" I said, I was getting so many presents in just one day.

Manager stopped her Mercedes at a Soft Bank shop.

As we entered there were many cell phoned on display, manager Kim and I started to look through all of them.

"Manager Kim…?"

"Yes?"

"I already have a phone…"

"Oh you do? Well, it's ok, new artists always get new phones since they entered the music industry."

"Ah…ok then."

"Which phone do you want?"

"Well…I was thinking about an iPhone…"

"Oh! Ok! I'll ask if the store has this model." Manager said as she took off to talk to one of the attendants.

After some minutes, Manager Kim came back with an iPhone box.

"You already bought it? Thank you sooo much! I'm so happy! Thank you! Thank you!" I was so happy as I took the box from her.

"Oh Ana, You are welcome!"

-TVXQ-

"I can't believe fans already found out our flight number! They should work in the CIA, they would be great spies, don't you guys think?" Jaejoong asked.

"Yeah, they are great, aren't them?" Junsu asked back.

"We should make them satisfied when we get to Japan so let's have some rest, ok?" Yunho asked as he made himself comfortable in his seat.

-AM-

Ana and manager Kim entered Ana's apartment and left all the shopping bags on the living room's floor. Manager Kim took a seat on the sofa while Ana prepared some Japanese tea for both of them. As Ana finished preparing the tea, she went to the living room and took a seat.

"Thank you for today." Ana said as she placed a cup of tea in front of Manager.

"That's ok, Ana. I'm glad you had a good time today…So…how do you like your new phone?"

"I have to go synch some stuff in it! But I'm loving it! Thank you for the case!"

"You are welcome!"

"Ana, tomorrow we are going to have an interview ok, remember that show I was talking about?"

I nodded.

"It has many viewers in the whole country and it always has a lot of views on youtube, but I don't want you to be nervous. This will be your first appearance on the television, so enjoy it ok? Also, since it's a popular TV show, some stars will also be present, but please don't bother with them ok?"

I took a deep breath before nodding once in understand to Manager Kim.

"I understand, I'll do my best at the program." I said feeling nervous.

"But…how about my outfit?" I asked after a few seconds.

"You won't have to worry about anything except for keeping a bright smile on your face and talking, we'll take care of everything else."

"Ok, thank you."

"Ana, you should go to sleep, you slept late yesterday…" Manager Kim said as she got up and started gathering her belongings.

"You are going already?" I asked as I also stood up.

"Yes, please sleep early…you have to save some energy for tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll…" I said as I said goodbye.

Manager Kim left the apartment, I went to my bedroom and changed to my pajamas. I lied down on my bed and meditated about what had happened today. I looked to my right and saw my brand new iPhone lying on my bed. Then at its side was my old hot pink phone.

"I have to do good tomorrow…" I thought as I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

-TVXQ-

As they got to the Japanese International Airport, the five members of Tohoshinki were able to hear Japanese fans screaming.

"I looove you!", "Marry me!", "Come here!" were what fans were screaming as they saw Tohoshinki walk right before their eyes.

The members went directly to the van and directly to their Japanese apartment.

"Wow! Someone cleaned this place up!" Changmin exclaimed as he stepped into the well cleaned apartment.

"Where are all my underpants?" Micky joked as he took his baggage to his room.

"Good night!" Yunho yelled as he headed to his room.

"Good night!" everyone repeated as they also headed to their rooms.

-AM-

I wasn't able to sleep until late that morning because of my anxiety. Today would be the first day which I would be on television. After eating breakfast, Manager Kim called me and picked me up shortly after. We headed to the TV set listening to the Tohoshinki CD which Manager Kim bought me the day before. As we got to the channel's building, Manager Kim guided me to a medium sized room. She told me that every time before a concert or a appearance in public I would go to a room like this so that people would be in charge of dressing me and making me pretty. When I entered the medium sized room, I saw four people in the room, two women and two men.

"Hi…" I said shyly as I entered the room.

"Good morning!" the four of them greeted back.

"Ana, this is Mizuko, she'll be in charge of your make-up and this is her assistant, Tanaka. This is Heichi, he is the cloth designer, he is in charge of taking care of your outifit, and this is his assistant, Kanako." Manager Kim said as she pointed to each one of them.

"Nice to meet you! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" I said as I bowed.

"Yoroshiku ne?" They replied and bowed.

"Ok! Let's get to work then, everybody!" Manager Kim said as she guided me to a black leather chair in front of the mirror. I sat down on the chair, and Mizuko and her assistant, Tanaka started to place some "stuff" on my face like creams and all sort of things, so that I would look pretty in my first television appearance.

"Do you have any preferences?" Mizuko asked me kindly.

I hesitated for a bit, "About what?"

She seemed surprised when she saw that I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well, do you like some specific make-up or cream brand? Or some color that you think doesn't fit you well?" she asked me once again, and everything was clear this time.

"Oh…nope, you can do anything you want." I replied happily and smiled at myself as I looked at the mirror right in front of me.

Mizuko was really surprised, and her and her assistant, Tanaka exchanged a look.

"Ok, then, we'll do our bests." She said as she and Tanaka went to a black make-up box to get their materials.

Suddenly, there were loud noises coming from outside.

"Hey hyung! Stop!"

"Shhh! Be quiet! There are more people here, you know?"

"But, hyung, you just screamed that!"

"Hey the five of you stop that! Go to the next room, that's our room."

"wow…were those some other artists who were also going to be on the show?" I asked Mizuko-san.

"Yes, that's them."

My body and I felt nervous once again, knowing that other celebrities would be on the show, and that thousands of people would be watching this live show! As I tried to calm myself down, Tanaka and Mizuko seemed to be very concentrated and Manager Kim with my new stylist and his assistant were choosing the perfect outfit for me to wear tonight. Mizuko asked me to close my eyes, and since I stayed in that relaxing position for quite a while I ended up sleeping. After some minutes, someone was slowly and delicately shaking my shoulder and softly saying my name. I immediately woke up, embarrassed to sleep before something so important.

"I'm sorry!" I nearly screamed as I opened my eyes. I was able to see Mizuko and Tanaka with a satisfied look on their faces and Manager Kim right in front of me, impeding me to see my own reflection.

"You look so beautiful…" she said with a really pretty smile. She looked like a mom really proud of her daughter. She took a step to the side, making me able to see my own reflection. The room was silent for a few seconds. I looked at myself, it didn't look like me at all. Mizuko tried not to make me look like a woman, I still looked like a girl since she hadn't put that much black pencil on me and I didn't exactly look bad, I was just different from what I was used to see every day when I woke up and looked at myself in the mirror.

"So…did you like it?" Mizuko asked not looking so satisfied anymore, she looked worried. I realized how rude I had just been, they were waiting for my reaction…

"Mizuko-san, and Tanaka-san, the two of you did such a great job! I never thought I would look pretty ever! But look me! Because of you I look pretty! Thank you so much! I don't know how to thank the two of you!"

Mizuko and Tanaka had really huge smiles on their faces, I guess they were happy with my feedback.

"That was nothing, we are really glad you liked our job." Tanaka replied blushing a little.

"Well, it's time for us to get checked by AM."

"Ah, ok."I said as I stood up from the black leather chair.

"Ok, we don't want something too bright, colorful or too different because it's your first appearance and we want you to feel comfortable with what you are wearing. What do you think?" Heichi asked me as he led me to where some clothes were laying down.

"I agree…" I said as I followed him.

"So, we decided that you would probably feel comfortable with one of these." He told me as he pointed to three outfits laying on top of a table. I looked through them and liked a particular one, it was kind of girly, but something that a girl would wear when going shopping with her mother. Ok, it wasn't that simple and normal either; it was in the middle, ok?

"I liked that one…" I said as I pointed to the "chosen" one. A smile spread across Heichi's face, "That's the one we were hoping that you would choose!" he said happily.

"Why don't you go over there and change?" Manager Kim asked as she pointed to a small closed room where I could change.

"Ok." I said as Kanako helped me take the outfit to the small room.

"Thank you" I said as she placed the outfit on a small table in the small room.

She nodded and went back to the other room. I put on those clothes and saw that their tags had just been taken out, meaning that they had bought these clothes just for me. I looked at one tag and it was from Gucci, Dolce and Gabana, and so many other famous brands.

I put them on and looked at the big mirror right in front of me. I couldn't believe that I actually looked good in those expensive clothes. I stepped out of the room and when Heichi, Kanako, Mizuko, Tanaka and Manager Kim saw me, smiles spread across their faces and they started clapping. I became red and smiled shyly, bowing.

"You look gorgeous!" Heichi yelled.

-TVXQ-

"You are so loud!" Manager Lee complained as they got to their room.

"Take your seats because we need to get ready for the program." Manager said as he took a seat on the couch and started reading a magazine.

The members of Tohoshinki did as their managers told them and they relaxed as the people around them started putting make-up on them.

"Manager, what are we doing in this show anyways?" Jaejoong asked. The members were all paying attention since they didn't know either.

"Well, on this show, you guys are not going to be the main guest, but this program is really viewed because stars play games against each other." Manager explained not taking his eyes off the magazine.

"Why are we putting so much make up on if we are only going to play games?" Yoochun asked himself.

"How are the teams going to be separated?" Yunho asked.

"I don't know, no one knows beforehand. The host tell everyone at the time, that's one of the reasons why people like this show so much."

-AM-

Manager Kim and I sat together at the table, she was going to explain a little more about the show since I was already dressed.

"Ana, this show's host will talk a lot with you about the new single you are going to release, ok? Do you have any questions that you would like to ask me about the single?"

"Well, I think I know everything…" I said quietly.

"Ok, also after they interview you, all the guests are going to play games together, ok?"

"Ok…WAIT! Game?"

"Yes, there are going to be two teams and the two teams will have to go through challenges together, and the winning team always gets something after the show."

"B-but, who are the other guests of the show?" I asked getting scared.

"I'm sorry, i'm not sure about this myself, do you want me to go check?"

"No, that's ok, I think…"

"Ana, please don't worry, you are going to be great!"

I smiled not sure about that.

"What else should I know?" I asked after some seconds of silence.

"The last thing you need to know, be yourself, and the public is going to love you."

I smiled, "I have to cheer up." I told myself.

"The show will be aired shortly, so please be ready." One of the TV staff came into our room and said.

"Yes, we'll." Manager Kim said kindly.

The guy nodded and stepped out of the room, probably heading to one of the other rooms.

"Ana, are you ready?" Manager Kim asked.

I nodded, "I'm gonna do this even if I'm scared to death!" I told myself with an encouraging voice.

"So, let's do this!" Manager Kim said as she stepped out of the room, I followed her. There were quite a lot of staff going pass the corridor, running, they had to do things quick since we were almost airing.

-TVXQ-

"The show will start soon, please be ready." One of the staff said as he put his head into Tohoshinki's room.

"Ok, we'll." Manager Lee said in Japanese, the members giggled a little. Manager Lee only spoke a little Japanese and he had a really strong accent.

"You heard the gentleman, let's go!" Manager Lee said as he stood up from the couch. The members who were already ready, also stood up and followed their manager from out of the room.

"Tohoshinki, please sit in those chairs over there." One of the camera men said as he pointed to some chairs.

"AM, please sit over there."

_*The picture above shows you how the director organized each one of the guests. YC=Yoochun, CM=Changmin, YH=Yunho, JS=Junsu, JJ=Jaejoong, Ryo=Nishikido Ryo, Yama=Yamapi & AM=Ana*_

"Wait…Tohoshinki?" I thought as I got closer to the set.

I took my sit and then the five of the past right in front of my eyes. I was so used to seeing them on TV or in pictures, but today, right at that moment, I was seeing the five of them less than 2 meters away from me, it was totally unbelievable. They didn't notice me though, they were talking between the five, having fun before appearing live in front of thousands of people.

"How can they be so calm?" I asked myself as I saw them.

Yoochun saw me staring and gave me a nod. I couldn't really move so I stayed unmoved like a retard, luckily I was able to look down, and stop staring.

"Is everyone ready? We are starting in 5…4…3…2…1 and on!"

Host- "Good evening everyone, I'm - and I will be your host for this evening. Today we have here the popular Korean band, Tohoshinki!"

Tohoshinki- Tohoshinki desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! *bow*

Host-" The two handsome members of NEWS, Yamada Tomohisa and Nishikido Ryo."

Ryo & Yamapi-"Yoroshiku!" *wink&bow*

Host-"And last but not least we have AM, the new artist who has just entered the j-pop world."

AM- AM desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

"Ok! So let's start with the new member in the family, AM. AM, how did you feel when standing on the stage, two days ago?" the host asked with a smile on his face.

"I-I felt, well, at first I was really nervous but when I rose to the stage and saw all those people looking at me I somehow felt like I was receiving strength from them so that made me have courage to sing in front of them. Not only the people watching though, because I also knew that the people backstage were also supporting me.

"Ah…that's very good, and you had very positive feedback. Did any of the other guests here watch her concert?" the host asked as he looked around to the other guests. I looked at Tohoshinki, they were so cool, they kept their coolness at all times. Junsu and Jaejoong looked at each other.

"Junsu was watching part of the show while I was making dinner, he said that she had really good vocals." Jaejoong said smiling to the host and then looked at me. I blushed all over and then realized that I should thank him.

"Ah…no, not at all…" I said REALLY shy.

"The lyrics were really touching too, where did you get all the inspiration?" Junsu asked smiling.

I blushed even harder.

"Er, for which song?" I asked.

"For the second one…" Junsu said getting excited.

"Well, the first time I used that song was in my audition, and since my superior thought it was good, he told me to sing it also in my debut. I got the inspiration from my earlier days…" I said lying. I couldn't say that I had gotten the admiration from a boy who I met in an audition and who I fell in love with, even though I spent not more than 30 minutes with him.

"We should do a duet!" Junsu screamed and then laughed, everyone laughed.

"Junsu, Junsu-san don't get over excited, she has just debuted!" the host joked making everyone laugh.

"Ok, how about the two NEWS members who decided to do a duet together, how is it going?" the host asked.

"It's good, we are also excited since this is our first project together and we want to make it the best also so that our fans will be satisfied." Yamada Tomohisa said.

Host- Is it going to be a fast or slow song?

Nishikido Ryo-We thought that since people have different tastes, we wanted to make something that would satisfy all of them, so in our single will have two songs, one which is fast and the other one which is softer.

Even though I had two super popular stars behind me, I wasn't able to pay attention into what they were saying because Tohoshinki was right in front of my eyes! Changmin and all the other Tohoshinki members were still acting cool and they were looking at the speakers, Ryo and Yamapi, differently from me who was staring right at them.

"Tohoshinki, you have just came back to Japan, can we know what the trip is about? I bet there are many fans wanting to know about this." The host asked nicely.

I started getting excited, were they going to release a new single?

"Yes, we came back to Japan to release a new single which we currently don't have much information on, but we promise that we'll keep everyone informed." Yunho said as he gave everyone his "leader" smile.

"I bet everyone is already looking forward to this new single!"

Changmin then looked at me and when he saw I was looking at him, he immediately turned to the side. When I saw what had just happened I also looked away, embarrassed about what had just happened.

"Ok everyone! We'll now start the games!" the host informed everyone as he got excited.

"We're going to divide the teams like this…" he took out a card read it and then announced, "Nishikido Ryo, A.M., Changmin, and Junsu are in a team. While Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun and Yamapi are in the other. We'll call the first team "red team"and the second team "blue team"."

They showed everyone a short video of what both teams were supposed to do, the first activity would be basketball shooting, the second would be jumping rope and the third and last activity would be caring an egg on a spoon.

The red group were starting and each of the members had 5 balls to shoot into the hoop. The four members of the red group looked at each other, wondering who would go first.

"Who wants to go first?" Junsu asked.

Everyone looked at ME for some reason.

"Ladies first?" Ryo asked with a crooked smile.

I shyly smiled but replied, "That's ok, someone else can go first!" I was totally panicking at the time, they were all experienced artists, they had been on television thousands times, but for me, it was the first time…

"Anyone volunteers?"

No response so Ryo said, "I'll go first then, A.M. next, then Junsu and then Changmin, everyone agrees?"

I seriously wanted to say "no!" and that I didn't really want to be there at all, but I just confirmed what he had just said with a nod, just like everyone else in the group.

"Are the groups ready?" the host asked. The groups turned around facing the host and replied, "Yes."

"So, why doesn't the red team start?" the host asked.

Nishikido Ryo took a step forward and got one of the basketballs. He took his first attempt and in!

It was the other group's turn, Yoochun stepped forward and also took one of the basketballs, it went in!

"Of course, it went in…Yoochun loves basketball…" I thought. I had watched various videos on youtube about Tohoshinki and read plenty of online about TVXQ. Nope, I'm not a freak, I bet all Cassies do that for them…

"Nooo! It's my turn!" I thought as I woke up from thinking about Yoochun.

"A.M., it's your turn…" Junsu whispered.

"Ah..yes…" I said as I also took a step forward and took one basketball. I looked at the hoop, it looked higher than usual, and harder. Before entering the entertainment world, I used to play basketball with my friends all the time, and I wasn't bad, I was in the A team in middle school even though I was shorter than most of the girls on the team.

I took a deep breath, I had to shoot, I was already taking too long.

It went out, when I was about to shoot the basketball, due to my nervousness, it slipped from my hand and made it go out. No one was really surprised to see me miss since I was short and I was a girl in the middle of guys. And that, for some reason made me mad, people couldn't judge me just because I was a girl! I'm good at basketball! And I'm gonna show them that!

Due to my "serious" and "deep" thinking, I wasn't able to see Jaejoong shooting, and it was already Junsu's turn.

"I can't remember if he is good at basketball or not…" I thought to myself as I watched Junsu get ready to shoot. "I just remember him talking about soccer…"

"IN!" the people said when they saw the basketball going in the basket.

Yunho was the next one to shoot, and yes, it went in.

"OMG! It's Changmin's turn!" I thought as I realized the fact.

Changmin was acting shy as always, he took some steps forward until he was able to get one of the basketballs. He was tall, but it didn't mean that he was good at basketball. In some of the online profiles, it said one of his favorite sports was basketball and baseball, but I wasn't sure if he was good or not.

"IN!" I couldn't myself to not smile, so a smile spread across my face. When he went by me and saw me smiling, he raised his hand. I looked up (he is much taller than I am…) to his hand and then to his face, he was also smiling. I raised my hand and slapped his, giving the high-five he wanted.

Junsu was staring at the two of us, I started blushing, and I think Changmin did too, I wasn't able to be sure since I didn't want to look at his face to check for myself.

"A.M.? It's your turn." Nishikido Ryo said as he held a basketball for me. I was glad that he had broken the silence.

"Ok, thanks." I said as I got the basketball from his hand.

"You're welcome."

I HAVE to get this in! I told myself.

"IN!" the host yelled.

I rose both arms in a sign of victory. I laughed as I imagined how dumb I looked, I just got ONE shot in, it wasn't like I won a game.

The games were fun and I was able to know more about everyone who was in the show. Not only TVXQ, but also Yamapi and Ryo.

When the show ended all the guests and hosts went back to their rooms.  
-TVXQ-  
"Hey! Otsukaresama!" Yamapi said as he approached TVXQ.  
"Otsukaresama!" TVXQ replied at the same time.  
"Hey, is it ok if I ask you to sign this? My sister really likes you so..."  
"Yeah, sure we would be happy to." Yunho said as he took the notebook and marker from Yamapi.  
"So, how's the new single going?" Jaejoong asked as he waited for his turn to sign.  
"It's going...it's the first time me and Nishikido sing songs together so we're quite nervous, but please look forward to it."  
The members who were listening to their conversation smiled and nodded along with Jaejoong.  
"Thank you so much for signing it, and I'm looking forward into doing more programs with you." Yamapi said as he got the notebook from Junsu, who signed last.  
"You're welcome and we also look forward into seeing you." Junsu said as he and the other members bowed.  
Yamapi was going to walk away when Jaejoong started saying, "By the way...have you talked to the new girl yet?"  
"No, it's my first time meeting her..."  
"Maybe we should go out to dinner so that we can welcome her to the entertainment world." Jaejoong asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but my manager told me that I would have to go straight home from the studio, maybe another time." Yamapi apologized.

"That's ok, we can go a next time.." Jaejoong said as he said goodbye to Yamapi.


End file.
